


Finding Home

by Higuchimon



Series: Reversal [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, This is my reversal world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Some things are universal. Especially Juudai’s sense of direction. Or lack thereof.





	Finding Home

**Series:** Reversal||**Story:** Finding Home  
**Characters:** Juudai||**Ship:** N/A  
**Chapters:** 1-1||**Words:** 500  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** G  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing Challenge, GX Reversal AU, A90, write for a character you’ve written the most for  
**Notes:** A little story of teenage reversal Juudai. Before he decided “hey, destroying things and people is just awesome! I should do more of it!”  
**Summary:** Some things are universal. Especially Juudai’s sense of direction. Or lack thereof.

* * *

Juudai stared up at the stars. He wasn’t very good at steering himself by them. He never had been. But he at least recognized most of them and where they were supposed to be. 

Where they were supposed to be wasn’t where they were. He wasn’t even certain if these were the stars that he’d seen so many times from his mother’s gardens. He recognized the moon, of course, but it hadn’t risen far beyond the horizon. He wanted it that way; he traveled so much better by darkness. 

He pressed his lips together, trying to figure out exactly where he’d ended up and now. He knew that he sometimes went off course when he shadow-walked. He’d only been doing it for a few weeks. But most of the other times he’d ended up somewhere in the royal palace, or the capital city itself. 

Now he stood somewhere that he’d never been before, far distant and alone. 

_At least that’s something,_ he grumbled to himself. He didn’t want to have people staring at him as he tried to figure out just what had gone wrong. Having to do so was irritating enough on its own. 

He paced a little, then closed his eyes and formed the image of where he wanted to go again, thinking with every scrap of strength he had of Celestia’s garden and how pleasant it would be to stand there again. 

The collar around his neck heated the longer that he imagined, the more that the shadows enfolded him. He didn’t dare take too long or he’d not be able to return before sunrise. If he didn’t return before sunrise, he’d have to deal with Celestia once he did make his way back. 

Though the thought of striking out on his own wasn’t such a bad one… 

No. He shook his head, dragging his thoughts back to where they needed to go. He wasn’t going to abandon his mother. She’d done so much for him. 

One hand traced the silver collar before the darkness grew to the point that he couldn’t see anything else around him. That happened only when he traveled like this; any other time, he saw in darkness the way most saw in daylight. 

Then the shadows rolled back and he started forward, certain that he’d be in the royal gardens. 

Only when he got a good look around himself, he groaned and slumped against the nearest outcropping of rock. It wasn’t a place he recognized – again. The stars were still in configurations he didn’t recognize, and even worse, the weather wasn’t at all what it should be. 

It should have been warm – summer warm. But now snow piled all around and a freezing wind gusted against him. Juudai muttered a few words that his mother would not have been pleased to hear him say and started concentrating yet again. This time he would do it. This time he’d be home. 

Finding his way back would take a while. He hated getting lost. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** Juudai’s sense of direction gets better with more practice. He’s only about fourteen right now.


End file.
